What Were They Thinking
by SolitaireXL
Summary: a glimpse of the future homelife in the Hiruma household, then a flashback to the past. Hiruma x Mamori
1. Chapter 1

What was He/She thinking? Part 1

_Never in a million lifetimes could I have ever imagined that all those years ago I would end up here, right at this moment._

She stood in the doorway quietly and anonymously watching the merry action happening on the playroom floor. The tall lanky spiky blonde haired man was being pushed, pulled, and literally pounced on by four energetic children. Demonic laughter erupted into a happy chorus of four high pitched squeals, and one lower "Kekekeke", as all five of them rolled around on the floor.

Then her two twin four-year-old boys decided to do something different. They climbed to the top of the indoor play gym and poised themselves for a huge power drop. It was just at the moment their father was rolled over onto his back by their big brother, and their little sister decided to grab another fistful of blonde spiky hair. He didn't see them in time to stop them, she knew that. It only took a moment for the thought to formulate in her mind.

_They could really hurt him, or more importantly really hurt themselves._

A mother's reaction is faster than the speed of sound or even the speed of light. It's more like the speed of thought, because as soon as you think it, you're already there. She grabbed a toddler with each arm and protected everyone from harm. Then the unthinkable happened.

"Aww, you spoiled it, fucking manager!" the twin boys under her arms cried in unison.

The look she gave her husband, who was still lying flat on his back on the floor, could have melted the polar ice caps.

What was she thinking? She should have let the twin boulders do their power drop and then he would have had to have surgery to remove his balls from his gut!

_Two weeks was much too long to be away from them._

They had all instantly tackled him as soon as he entered the playroom. Before he knew it, he was being wrestled all over the playroom floor. His two-year-old little girl, who looked so much like her mother, had two fistfuls of his hair and was pulling hard. He had never had more fun. He gently tossed each of them around, and they quickly jumped back on him, pushing him to the ground, laughing and giggling the whole time.

He had just extricated his daughter's tiny hands from his hair when his six-year-old son had rolled him over on his back. The little girl was fast, because in no time she had another fistful. The ones he had to watch out for were the twins. They had their own wordless language, kind of like he had with their mother, except they were more like him than he would have liked. Even he was a little wary of what might be going on in the brains of those two. Then he saw them perched above him on the play gym, ready to jump down. He was lying flat on his back. It was too late to stop them. The thought only took an instant to formulate in his mind.

_Okay, brace yourself. You have to catch them and this is gonna hurt._

And there she was. In an instant, an angel had flown into the room safely gathering two little schemers under each arm.

_Where did she come from? Did she just protect me?_

In all these years he couldn't name one time when he had to be protected by her. It had just plain never happened. Then one phrase from two little brats completely changed the mood.

_Yup. They definitely take after me, the fucking twins!_

The look she gave him could have turned his blonde hair white. He was definitely going to have to make this up to her. His mind was already working up different plans and scenarios.

_Sorry, but you did spoil it, fucking manager, _he signed quickly with one hand as he picked himself off the floor and met smoldering blue depths of her eyes.

What was he thinking? From now on business trips couldn't be any longer than 3 days. Forget that, this was the 21st century, whatever he needed to do could be accomplished with a voice over IP connection. Those angry blues staring back at him was a sight so beautiful that even the highest quality digital camera couldn't reproduce. It had to be seen in person. One day was much too long to be away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

What Was He/She Thinking Part 2

Who the fuck does she think she is running up on me like that

_Who the fuck does she think she is running up on me like that? If there is one person I don't want interfering with my plans, it's her. That Anezaki Mamori has got to be the most bothersome annoying person in all of Deimon High. Walking around the halls like she's the fucking goddess of all the goody two-shoes, just because she is on the disciplinary committee, fuck, I can't stand her! _

It's was almost amusing, looking at her standing beside Sena, shaking with fury. Was she really that insane? Did she really believe that she could threaten the club? He was the master of threats. He had a whole network of slaves and spies. In fact, all of the members on her precious disciplinary committee were successfully under his control. He reached for his ultimate compendium of dirty deeds, which was tucked safely in his sports bag. Surely he had something to use against her in the threat notebook. No one was safe from his reign of terror, not even goody two shoes like her.

_Wait a minute. Did she just say she'd have me disqualified? So her aim is not to crush the club, only to crush me? All for the sake of that fucking shrimp?_

He dropped the threat notebook back into his bag. There might be a better way to deal with this troublesome woman. He could use someone with her brains working for him rather than working against him. It was hard to ignore the effect she had on the rest of the student body. Even if he remained totally unfazed, he knew that most guys tripped over themselves just to get a seat next to her in one of her classes. She could help with recruiting and broaden their base. The bottom line was she was much better suited to be the manager than Sena.

It was like eliminating three birds with one stone. He would have one of the most popular students in school helping with recruiting, he could use her intelligence to help him gather data for his strategies, and it was always better to keep your enemies as close as possible. He'd make sure she was too busy with managerial duties to even worry about Sena. It was the perfect plan, and he could never resist a perfect plan. Now all he had to do was make it look like it was her bright idea all along.

_Who does he think he is bullying such a poor defenseless creature, like Sena-kun? Sena is so kind and caring. How can that devil, Hiruma Youichi, just abuse him so heinously without regard? I won't stand for it, not anymore. Stalking the halls of Deimon High like Lucifer himself, instilling fear and loathing, he's reprehensible. He'll have to be taught a lesson and I'm just the person to do it._

She clenched her fists as she shouted at him. She wanted him to know the full extent of her rage and what she was capable of. It didn't escape her notice that he reached for that despicable notebook of his, but he would find anything on her in there. She had nothing to hide, and nothing to be embarrassed about.

_Except for maybe that one time…wait, he couldn't possibly know about that!_

She pushed the thought from her mind. It was not about her, it was about Sena. She would endure whatever torturous thing he had in mind for the sake of Sena's well being. Did she really think she would be so callous as to petition for the removal of the Amefuto Club? It would never be her goal to make others suffer for the crimes of just one person. That was his way, not hers. She preferred to deal with people on a one on one basis. She didn't need an army of slaves and a book of threats to take this monster down.

She could already feel Sena pulling away before he let go of her hand. It was hard for her to process at first, but as she listened to the person she was desperately trying to protect, she realized that ultimately it was his choice. Then she saw the demon grinning gleefully next to him, and realized that Sena had no clue what it was that he was getting himself into. She had to find a way to stay close to Sena, and protect him without him knowing it.

She certainly couldn't play on the Amefuto team, but neither did Sena? Plus, he was one person doing two jobs. It was just like Hiruma to take advantage and overwork such a dedicated person. If she could take over just one of Sena's jobs, she could make sure Hiruma didn't continually abuse his good nature, and she could keep Sena safe without him knowing. It was like killing two birds with one stone. Now, all she had to do was casually drop the hint so the demon would think that he came up with the idea.


End file.
